Vaas Montenegro
Vaas Montenegro 'is the secondary antagonist of ''Far Cry 3, ''appearing as the main antagonist for the first half of the game, and was the poster character of the game as he was featured in numerous promotional materials. He was the archenemy of Jason Brody and Dennis Rogers and the leader of the Pirates. Biography Background Vaas Montenegro was born in 1985 on the Rook Islands and from young age, he was a member of the native Rakyat. He was particularly close to his sister, Citra, and mentions that his first kill was for her. Some time before 2012, Vaas became addicted to drugs, brought to the islands by deranged slave and drug trafficker Hoyt Volker. Vaas eventually established contact with Volker who found potential in Vaas and promoted him to right-hand man. Vaas went on to become the leader of the Pirates, a faction cosisting of pirates that came to the Rook Islands to rape, pillage, steal and murder. Vaas and his men would help Volker with his business such as growing marijuana fields and kidnapping and selling native inhabitants of the islands into slavery and strike terror and injustice in the Rakyat and the islands that are rightfully theirs. Vaas would operate from a hidden fortress in the North Island from where he would oversee the deaths and destruction he caused on the natives and the Rakyat who were once considered his family. The Vaas Montenegro Experience A few days before the events of Far Cry 3, Vaas captured and tortured to death celebrity Christopher Mintz-Plasse and his camera-man, Barry, who were hired by Ubisoft to beat the odds and survive in the "real" Rook Islands that inspired Far Cry 3. After Chris's death, Vaas hears from a pirate about Jason Brody and his friends landing on the island and leaves to welcome them. Far Cry 3 During Jason's and his friends' trip in Bangkok, they hear about an island where you can "do anything" from Doug, the nightclub DJ that works as a spotter for Vaas. They then decided to do a blind skydive over the Rook Islands. After landing, they are soon captured by Vaas and his pirates. While Jason and his older brother, Grant, are tied up, Vaas explains how he is going to ransom them for large amounts of money from their parents. It is revealed that even after receiving the ransom money, Vaas would sell them all as slaves for increased profit. After Jason and Grant escape and brew up an escape for everyone, Vaas shoots Grant in the neck, the latter of whom bleeds to death. Vaas decides that instead of killing Jason, he lets him run. This would later be his undoing. While on his campaign to save his friends, Jason learns that Vaas is keeping Liza Snow hostage personally, as a way to make Jason come to him. When Jason assaults a slave prison that is said to hold Liza, he is knocked out and captured by Vaas. When he wakes, he, Liza and Oliver Carswell are tied to chairs in an old abandoned building while Vaas is pouring and covering them in gasoline. He then sets fire to the building and leaves Jason and Liza to die, but he takes Oliver with him. They escape just as the building is engulfed in flames and collapses on itself. Jason continues his campaign to save his friends. During a meeting with CIA agent Willis Huntley, Huntley puts on a recording of a conversation between Vaas and Hoyt in which Hoyt briefly chastises Vaas for not taking matters seriously with Jason and urges him to take care of him while he searches Beras Town for a transportation manifest that holds the name of Olive Carswell, who happens to be one of Jason's kidnapped friends. After being given a mission by Citra to save some of her kidnapped warriors, Jason and some Rakyat members ambush Hoyt's men who are transporting the warriors. Howevr, Vaas yet again ambushes Jason, when opening a truck that he believed to house the captured warriors. Vaas then ties Jason to a cinder block and introduces him to his insanity monologue before kicking him into a cenote, intending to drown him. Jason however escapes and kills more of Vaas' men to acquire a helicopter and escape. After the helicopter is shot down by an RPG, Vaas comes up to Jason and shoots him point-blank in the chest. It is later shown that Jason survived the shot by way of a lighter, the same one Vaas tried to light him and Liza on fire with in the abandoned hotel. After being intimate with Citra in her temple, Jason is finally given the task to kill Vaas at his compound, who is throwing a party in celebration of Jason's "death". Jason is led to believe he is infiltrating the compound successfully but is surprised when Vaas sounds the alarm and broadcasts that he knew Jason was coming. After killing all of the pirates, Jason stumbles into a larger warehouse looking to find and kill Vaas once and for all. When he confronts Vaas, Vaas stabs Jason in the chest and seemingly walks away. Jason enters a similar dreamy state in when he confronted Buck Hughes and kills several visions of Vaas before finally confronting the real one. After some struggle, Jason plunges his knife into Vaas' chest again and again until Vaas falls to the ground wounded. In the last scene, when Jason collapses next to Vaas after the long fight, Vaas' eyes look straight into Jason's one more time before Jason wakes up. After Jason approaches Citra in the final dream sequence, Vaas or at least a voice in Jason's head that sounds like him, says she's going to make him a warrior. Death Speculation The Insanity Monologue Personality Killed Victims *'Vincent Salas (Presumed): *'Grant Brody:' *'Kim Jong il:' *'Four Men:' *Numerous counts of unnamed people Mission Appearances Gallery Trivia Category:Antagonists Category:Far Cry Category:Fictional Pirates Category:Fictional Serial Killers Category:Fictional Leaders Category:Fictional Right Hand Category:Archenemy Category:Fictional Deceased Category:Mascots Category:Secondary Antagonists